Anything but mine
by HidekoChan90
Summary: Gymshipping. Brock and Misty discover something that can never happen...Rated for Language and Lemony/Limey content. One-sided Orangeshipping. Warning: Attempted rape. Nothing too graphic though.
1. Chapter 1

The Jhoto league competition has finally ended. We are currently heading for a posh hotel that Delia Ketchum has rented out for her son's participation in the league. I'm driving of course and Misty is riding next to me in the front seat, since she won rock, paper scissors against Ash who got stuck in the backseat, his arms folded over his chest.

I can't help but laugh at their quarrel. I wouldn't trade these last four years for nothing. Sometimes I wonder how I was blessed with such wonderful friends. Friends who took me back even after I up and left them for some woman.

I shudder. I don't want to think about that right now.

I pull up and find a parking space pretty quickly. Ash is the first to dash out of the backseat and I catch Misty's eye as she rolls them in annoyance. I grin slightly and we both open our doors and slam them at the same time in unison. It's almost scary how in sync we are at times.

When we walk, we walk together. My right leg with her right leg, my left with her left. There have been countless times we have even spoken the same exact sentence at the exact same time. We finish each other's thoughts and words. It's almost like we're twins or something.

I think it's because we spend so much time together. So many late nights talking to one another, so many days just silently, companionably, soaking up the sun. And of course, who can forget when we were stranded in that snow blizzard and we found that hot spring? After that night, I saw Misty in a whole new light.

By the time we reach the entrance of the lavishly decorated hotel lobby, Ash is nowhere in sight. Misty stays close to me as we both check in, Professor Oak is in charge of the guests and he recognizes us right away.

We both make our way inside. I feel terribly confined in the suit I borrowed from my father for the occasion and I can see Misty isn't exactly used to being graceful in a dress and heels, but she's trying to look comfortable in them. I smile to myself a bit and can't help but notice the small sliver of pale skin of her thigh, daring to show itself to me.

I sit down at the bar, though I'm not old enough to drink just yet. My twentieth birthday is just around the corner and I wonder if anyone even remembers it. Last year my birthday almost went unnoticed until Misty surprised me with a cake. Ash had completely forgotten and three months later I actually got a card from my dad. Well, it beat his efforts that year before that when he went almost five months without noticing his son had just turned eighteen.

I take off the jacket of my suit and sling it over the back of an empty chair at one of the tables. It's hot and humid in this place and the open door at the front wasn't making it any better. Misty sits down next to me, her baby blue eyes glistening at me as she smiles.

"Ash is having an interview with Mary from the radio station." Misty informs me and I twist on my barstool to see him hamming it up for the cameras. I turn back around and prop my elbows up on the bar and shake my head.

The bartender walks up and eyes Misty and I, knowing well that Misty isn't near old enough to drink, but he looks more contemplatively at me. "What do you kids want? Koolaid? Soda pop?"

Misty covers her mouth and giggles. I lean forward in my seat and pull out the wallet from the back of my jeans. "Two sodas, please." I order and slide a five across the counter towards him. He hands us two sodas in Styrofoam cups and Misty smiles at me as she fiddles with her straw.

"Thanks, Brock."

"It's not a problem." I tell her, then take a sip of my own drink as she does hers. I never really noticed it before but my little redhead companion has gorgeous eyes. Maybe it's just the lighting in here, but they shimmer and sparkle when she looks at me.

I look away. After all, it's weird for me to stare at her like that. It was weird for me to stare at her that night at the hot springs when she was in the water in nothing but a towel, her bare back exposed to me. Maybe it was just the high altitude, the cold, lack of sleep and the fact I was a virgin that night that made me think such things about her, but even now, when I think about it, it still excites me.

Well, I'm sure not a virgin now, that's for sure.

I zone out, slowly chewing on my straw as I think about Ivy. Do I regret it?

Hell yes, I regret it. I could have saved myself for a woman I really loved and not her. But hey, can't change the past, right?

"Brock?" I hear Misty's soft, feminine voice. "Are you alright?"

I clear my throat and look her way. "Yes, I'm fine." I tell her, but I know she knows what I'm thinking about. She could always tell when I think about Ivy by the look on my face, the tone in my voice.

I turn from her, not making eye contact. I keep my emotions well hidden or at least I try.

"Hey Misty," I hear a familiar voice, a lighter male voice then my own and I turn my gaze from my cup to Tracy Sketchit. "How's my girl? Brock…" He nods towards me and I tweak my mouth into a small smile before nodding back.

"So, Misty," He says, leaning his elbow against the counter of the bar. "Would you care to dance?" Tracy pushes a lock of dark hair from his eye and I watch Misty hesitate. She looks towards me, almost as if asking for approval, as if I had any say so over what she does.

I nod to her slightly, and she offers her hand to Tracy which he excepts gratefully.

********************************************************************************

Well, I can tell Brock isn't going to help me get out of this one. I fake a polite smile and place my hand in Tracy's, but just before I lift off the barstool, I hear a female voice and I turn to look towards Brock.

Willamina approached him, her eyes sparkling when she laid eyes on him. "Brock? Brock Harrison?"

He looks momentarily surprised and he nervously fiddles with his tie. He clears his throat and nods, offering his powerful handshake. "Willamina? If I remember correctly…"

"Oh, Brock, how have you been?" She asks, taking a seat next to him at the bar. "You've gotten even cuter since last time I saw you." She giggles girlishly and I feel my stomach churn. Those overly feminine type always made me sick, probably because I grew up with three of them.

My attention is turned back to Tracy when he tugs on my arm. We're out in the middle of the dance floor now and I should have my arms wrapped around his neck, staring into his eyes like he's the only man in the room. After all, that's what your supposed to do with the man your dancing with, right?

However, for some reason, I can't stop thinking about Brock. I don't know if it's the suit, his hair, or just the way he looks under the neon lights of this room, but whatever it is, it has me intrigued.

Now, I was never one to find Tracy Sketchit particularly attractive, but I must admit even a suit does him some good. It's a nice change of his normally dorky green shirt and nerdy red shorts, that's for sure.

Tracy stares down into my eyes, his boy-next door smile plastered on his face. I can't help but blush at the way he's looking at me. Ash always swore that he thought Tracy had a crush on me but I never really thought about it until tonight.

I don't dare look away from him, even though it's taking everything in my willpower not to look back at Brock and Willamina.

"You look beautiful tonight, Misty." Tracy compliments me and I smile back politely.

"Thank you Tracy, you look very handsome yourself." I tell him kindly. Not that he's bad looking or anything, but my eyes keep roaming and I focus in on Brock who led Willamina out on the dance floor.

My grip becomes tighter around Tracy's hand and he looks at me questioningly. "Something that matter, princess?" He asks me, and I'm surprised by his affectionate name. He's certainly making his crush on me no secret now.

I shake my head and push Brock from my mind. So what do I care if he dances with Willamina? Or Suzie? Or Florenda? I don't care, right? So, why do I feel like there is a knife being shoved into my heart right now?

Is this jealousy?

No, I've felt jealousy before when everyone would compliment my sisters on how beautiful and talented they were. I never got any praise. No, this feeling was different. It hurt a lot worse then that kind of jealousy ever did.

"No, Tracy," I assure him quickly. "I'm fine."

He smiles down at me and inches closer to me, suddenly stealing a short kiss and I rear back in surprise. "T-Tracy!"

"Misty, you don't know how long I've waited to do that." He says, pulling me closer. There is something in his eyes, something foreboding and I can't quite lay my finger on it. I try and steady my breath before speaking.

"You…you just kissed me." I say in shock. I have never been kissed before, I can't say I hated it, but I didn't exactly enjoy it either.

"Yes," He says with a nod. "And I'd like to do it again." Without another word I feel his mouth on mine again. My eyes grow wide and I don't know what to do except let him do it. His kisses are hungry, rough and unreserved. He bites on my bottom lip and the whole feeling is very foreign to me.

I tense in his arms, but he only holds me tighter. He's strong. His hold on me is tight and I couldn't get away even if I tried. Finally he does pull away and he stares into my eyes. I'm shivering and shaking in his arms and I have the strangest urge to get away. For some reason, I don't like this position I'm in.

"It's getting hot in here…" Tracy comments, loosening up his tie. "Do you want to go outside and get a little fresh air."

Fresh air. Yes. That's what I need. Fresh air. Maybe that's why I'm feeling so strangely now.

Tracy takes my hand and pushes his way through the crowds of people until we reach the front doors. He frantically pushes them open and we walk into the cool fall air.

********************************************************************************

I sit at the bar, rocking my glass back and forth on the table while I talk to Willamina absently. What the hell is wrong with me? I have a totally gorgeous woman sitting right next to me who wants me like hell and all I can think about is Misty.

Not that there is anything wrong with Misty, it's just well…she's Misty. She's my friend. Almost like my sister and yet here I am sitting here feeling jealous over the fact that she's dancing with Tracy Sketchit.

"Brock, would you like to dance?" She asks, offering her hand to me. I smile and take it in mine, leaving my drink there on the bar. I lead her out on the dance floor. Normally, my heart should be thumping out of my chest, and yet it's not. It's aching instead.

Willamina puts her head on my shoulder and makes a soft sound of content and I wrap my arms around her back as we dance to slow song that is playing from some unseen loudspeaker.

I hold her tight against me and I try to focus on only her, but my eyes land on Misty and Tracy. They are dancing only a few feet away and I can't help but see the way Tracy's looking at Misty. He's looking at her like she's the only woman in the room and then I realize something…

When I stare at her, she is the only woman in the room. In fact, right now, even though I am dancing with Willamina all I can see is Misty. She's absolutely radiant.

Willamina doesn't seem to be paying much attention to anything else except the fact she's in my arms right now. She's rubbing my back lightly and my eyes stay focused on Misty, my jealousy building higher and higher. Then it snaps.

Tracy leans down and kisses Misty on the lips, lightly and quickly, but I think my heart just stopped beating. I can't hear what they are saying but Misty looks surprised, maybe frightened by his bold move.

He holds her tighter as she tries to pull away and then after a few seconds he kisses her again. I look away, I can't stand to watch this anymore. Somehow this doesn't seem fair. I have known Misty and a lot longer than Tracy has and yet he's the one kissing her.

Willamina looks up at me and look down at her. She has a smile on her face and I can tell by the look in her eyes that she absolutely adores me. "Brock, I've been waiting forever since the day we'd meet again…" She says, keeping her face tilted up towards mine. I could kiss her so easily now. I could hold this woman in my arms all night long if I wanted to. But it doesn't feel right.

"Willamina…" I start to say, I should go ahead and break it to her now before things go too far, but she places a finger on my lips.

"Brock, don't say anything, please. Just…let me enjoy this for a while." She says, placing her head back on my shoulder.

I open my mouth to protest, but shut it again quickly. What good would it do? Misty's dancing with Tracy and I'm never going to get my chance with her. So I might as well just give up, right?

Then I see them, pull apart from each other and rush towards the front exit. I hold onto Willamina tighter and try not to wander where they are going. Should I chase after her? No, that would only piss her off. Misty never liked it when I tried to get into her personal life.

My thoughts are interrupted when the slow song ends and the blue-haired woman in my arms looks up at me. "Brock, your leaving in the morning, correct?"

"Yes." I confess with a nod. "The three of us are headed to Hoenn."

A slight look of sadness comes across in her blue eyes and I feel slightly guilty. I shouldn't worry about what Misty does. I could have Willamina right now. I shouldn't care what Misty does. Our relationship is completely plutonic.

"If you want to…" She says, brushing a strand of hair back from my forehead. "tonight we can rent a room upstairs and spend some time together. Just you and me. No strings attached."

My mouth falls open. Did she really just offer to go to bed with me? I can't believe my ears. "Willamina, are you asking me…to…to sleep with you?"

"Brock, I just want one night with you." She tells me with a smile. "You're gorgeous. You're the man of my dreams. I know that your lifestyle and my lifestyle cannot allow us to be together but I just want one special night with you if that's all I'll ever have."

I'm not sure of what to say. It's seems like it's been forever since I've had a woman come on to me like this. In fact last time this happened, it was Ivy, the first and last woman I was with.

She touches my arm and I feel my body start to quiver with excitement. God, what I'd give to erase the memories of Felina Ivy. Willamina is asking me for a one night stand, so I wouldn't be using her if that's all she wanted.

I lean down and kiss her softly on the lips, giving her my positive answer. She kisses me back and my mind goes blank. I need to stop thinking about Misty, she isn't concerned about me so why should I be concerned about her?

She likes Tracy, and as much as I don't like to admit it, that's just the way it is.

I, of course, pay for the room that awaits us on the top floor and before I know it we're headed into the elevator.

She's kissing me, already trying to get my clothes off and of course I'm not protesting. Willamina is an incredibly attractive woman and I'm lucky enough to have her tonight. So why do I have reservations?

I don't know, but I'm really starting to get pissed off at myself. I need to just go with the motions and make love to her tonight. God knows we've been waiting a long time, ever since that day she left after we helped her find Meril.

We reach the room marked 232, and she opens the door with a smile on her face. I return the smile just as eagerly and follow her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stand underneath the stars in the early fall sky, Tracy's arm wrapped around my shoulders. He hasn't taken his eyes off of me since we've been out here, but I have been looking anywhere but him.

We found a small bench just outside the building and Tracy removed his outer jacket and slung it over the back of it. He loosens and tie and I can't help but feel uneasy. Despite the crowd inside the hotel, it's almost like a ghost town out here.

I can see the cars on the interstate, one side is bright white with headlights and the other side is red with taillights. That does little to comfort me though.

"You cold?" Tracy asks me and I look back at him with a small nod. It is a bit chilly out here, after all it's early October. He wraps his jacket around me and I smile at him politely.

"Thank you, Tracy."

"My pleasure, princess." He whispers softly and pushes a lock of soft red hair behind my ear. He settles beside me on the bench and I try my best to resist scooting away. I wonder if Brock and Willamina are still dancing, or if it was just a friendly gesture.

I really hate to think it was something more than that. I'm not too open about my crush on Brock, but I finally did admit to myself that it's been there for quite sometime. However, the way he was holding Willamina told me that he didn't return my feelings. Not that I expected him to or anything.

"Misty?" Tracy's voice pulls me from my thoughts. I must have zoned out because I was so deep in thought about Brock and Willamina. I was obsessing about it and I really need to stop. I'm with Tracy right now, a perfect gentlemen who sees me and only me right now.

"Sorry, I…I was just thinking about something…" I tell him, clearing my throat, trying to send the hint that I didn't want to talk about it, but he apparently didn't get it.

"You're thinking about Brock, aren't you?" He asks, tilting his head to the side with a smile.

My eyes grow wide and my cheeks colour. "H-how did you know?"

"That look on your face." He leans his back onto the bench and looks at me. "You've always had it. The whole time we were in the Orange Islands together you've always had that same look on your face when you were talking or even thinking about Brock."

This causes me to blush even further. "Well, I…I just can't help thinking about him and Willamina. I mean, it's not like I care what he does, it's just…"

"Misty, don't try and deny it…" Tracy says with a sigh and I can't help but feel like I'm annoying him. "I know you have a crush on Brock. That's why you pull him away by the ear when he flirts with other women in front of you."

"That's…that's not true!" I stand up and stammer my protest. I only pull Brock away when he flirts with other girls because…because I'm jealous. It finally hits me. I _am_ jealous.

Tracy tugs on my wrist and pulls me back down beside him. "Hey, Misty, it's alright. Everyone has their secret crushes. I even have mine…" He says with a smile and places his hand over mine. It takes a few seconds to register but I finally get it.

He's admitted his feelings for me. I blush deeply and he leaned in for another kiss. I don't move or pull away and strangely I'm more relaxed then I was before. I feel his mouth on mine. His lips softly pulling mine into his mouth and then I feel his tongue prod at my tense, closed mouth.

I gasp but he keeps me close to him, trying to reassure me that it's alright. I've always heard that a kiss is supposed to be exhilarating and exciting. I've heard about butterflies in your stomach, sweaty palms maybe even some light-headedness, but I'm not feeling any of that right now.

Maybe it wasn't all that it's cracked up to be. A lot of things seem to be that way these days.

Tracy pulls away from me and stares back into my eyes. "You're so gorgeous, Misty." He tells me and kisses me once again before I have time to speak. He pulls me away from the bench and leads me back around to the hotel to a side that is shadowed and dark and I'm not sure if I'm ready to move this fast.

"Tracy…" I say his name in protest, but he pushes me lightly against the wall and puts a finger to my lips.

"Shh…" He says and his face turns into a smile once again. "Misty, I know you like Brock, but you need to forget about that jerk. If he can't see what a gorgeous, sexy girl you are then he's not worth your time."

I press my back against the brick wall of the building. "I never said I liked Brock…"

"But it's obvious that you do…" Tracy says, pressing his body against mine. "Tell me something, does it hurt your feelings when he flirts with other women and completely ignores you?"

I feel my cheeks grow hot and I wonder if he can see that in the darkness. "Well, sometimes, yes."

"Than you like him." Tracy confirms.

I scowl and bit and cross my arms across my chest, effectively pushing Tracy away a bit in the process. "How do you know so much about me and how I feel? You didn't read my diary did you?"

He chuckles a bit and shakes his head. "No, no, Misty, of course not. I just know how it feels to like someone who doesn't like you back. To be honest, that look on your face when you talk about Brock…well it makes me kind of jealous."

"Wh-why?" I stammer.

"Because I wish you'd look at me that way." He comes up to me again and places kisses along my neck. It's a new feeling and I have to admit it does feel kind of good, but I'm not completely comfortable with it.

"Tracy…let's go back inside."

He mumbles his protest into my neck and now I'm starting to get nervous. I want to go back inside and see if Brock is finished hanging around Willamina yet. I feel Tracy's hands around my arms and they travel up my shoulders, pulling down my dress straps.

"Tracy, stop…I…"

"Quiet, Misty." He tells me, his normally light, cheery voice is now demanding and rough. He kisses my neck more before he moves to my mouth and kisses me hungrily again like he did inside.

I try to push him away but he pins me against the wall hard. A wave of hopelessness washes over me and my adrenaline skyrockets. He pulls my dress straps down further and kisses my shoulders.

"Misty, your so beautiful. Your skin's so soft and smooth." He groaned as his mouth danced across my skin and I feel the lump in my throat growing bigger. I want to go back inside. I don't want to be out here anymore. I don't like this.

"Tracy, please….stop. I'm not ready for this."

He looks up at me, his face suddenly very angry. "That's too bad, Misty, because I am. I am so ready for this and I have been for a long, long time." He kisses me hard again and the tears stream down my face. I need to get away, I have to get away.

"Stop it!" I yell and I feel his hand clasp tight across my mouth. My eyes grow wide and I feel his other hand tug down my dress, exposing my undergarments to him. His lips curl into a smile, an almost evil, sinister smile.

"Wow, you're even better than I thought you'd be." He said with a laugh. "You can have Brock, all you want, but I'm going to have you first." He pulls my dress down and sends it to the floor and I let out a sob.

"Stop your whining!" He says angrily. "I can have you crying for a whole different reason, honey."

He kisses me again and I'm disgusted by the way he's speaking to me. It angers me now more than it does frighten and I jab my knee into his groin. He lets out a squeak and lets go of me to clutch onto his crotch and there is not a second to waste. I reach down and grab my dress, ball it up in my hands as I run towards the hotel.

I'm in my bra and panties and everyone stares, even Ash, but I don't care. I had to get away from Tracy. I have to get as far away from him as possible. The entire room is quiet and my eyes search frantically for Brock through my blinding tears and crowds of people, but I don't see him.

I dive into the ladies bathroom and lock myself in a stall. I feel safe here. Even if Tracy were to come in here he couldn't get to me inside this stall. I sob into my dirty, wrinkled dress and a wave of nausea washes over me when I realize what could have happened to me.

I could have been raped of my innocence. I shudder to think about it. I hope no one comes in here and hears me crying. I can hear the sound of the music just outside the bathroom and I'm reminded of where I'm at.

I have to find Brock. It's strange but I always feel safe with him.

I peer down at my soiled, wrinkled dress, one of the straps is broken, but it will have to do for now until I can find Brock. I wipe the tears away from my eyes and I slip back on my dress, keeping the broken side tucked up under my arm.

I cautiously slip out of the bathroom, looking around for Brock and hoping that I don't see Tracy. People seem to have gotten back to the party and are not dwelling on the fact that I ran through here in my underclothes.

I feel safe enough to slip out from the shadows and I know people are staring at the condition of my hair and my dress, but there is only one thing on my mind and that's to find Brock.

********************************************************************************

We wasted no time exploring each other's bodies and I have to admit I'm getting quite excited at the sight of her. She rubs her hands along my bare shoulders and I pull her slim body close to mine.

Willamina slips a hand below my waist ban and I let out an involuntary groan of excitement. She smiles against my lips and I push her down on the bed. She pulls down her own bra straps and she grins up at me teasingly.

I reach my hand up and attempt to pull one down but before I can get anywhere there is a knock at the door. Willamina looks up at me with question and I shake my head.

"They'll go away." I tell her with a smile and press my mouth against hers again before moving to her neck.

The knock comes again and this time it's accompanied by a familiar female voice. "Brock, open up, please…" It's Misty and her voice is shaking, not quite steady.

I pull myself away from Willamina reluctantly. "It's Misty. Uh, I'll only be a second…" I tell her, trying my best to calm my excitement down before I answer the door. I don't bother to put on my shirt, I figure this can't take long.

When I opened the door I was shocked by what I saw. Misty was standing there, her dress strap was broken, her hair had fallen from it's elegant updo and hung messily around her shoulders.

"Brock!" She hugs me tightly and I stand there with my mouth open. What the hell happened to her? She sobs into my chest and I hold onto her tight and I can feel Willamina staring at me, but I don't care. Misty's my friend and as much as she may not like it, she comes first.

"Misty, what the hell happened to you?" I ask her.

She looks up at me, and then over my shoulder. A deep blush comes to her face and she looks away, not able to make eye contact with me or Willamina. "I…I didn't know you were in the middle of something…" She tells me.

"I--well it's alright." I assure her, and lift her face towards mine. Even though her mascara had ran down her cheeks, she still looks beautiful to me. "You want to tell me what happened to you?" I ask.

She hesitates. "Uh…I'll just go…"

"No wait…" I tighten my grip on her wrists and she stares up at me.

I hear Willamina behind me, putting back on her dress and checking her hair in the mirror. "We were kind of in the middle of something…" She says and Misty and I both hear the irritation in her voice.

"Like I said, I'll leave…." Misty repeats but I won't have that.

"No, Misty, you stay." I tell her, making sure she can't break free of my grasp. "Willamina, maybe you better go. I have to talk to her…"

She stares back at me in surprise and smoothes out the wrinkles in her dress. "Alright. Well, I'll be downstairs if you change your mind." She says, brushing past Misty and I.

The door shuts quite harshly behind her and I sigh, leaning against the wall and finally letting go of Misty's wrist.

"Brock…" She says finally and I look up at her. There is a sadness in her eyes. "Were you going to sleep with her?"

I knew this question was coming and I have no choice but to be truthful to her. I answered the door in nothing but my boxers and Willamina was almost nude as well and not much gets by Misty.

Instead, I decide to change the subject. "Well, what about you? Why did you run off with Tracy?"

"This isn't about me!" Misty raises her voice at me but I stay calm. Something tells me I struck a nerve in her. "You have no right to ask about my personal life!"

"And you have no right to ask about mine!" I tell her, raking my hands through my spiky black hair. I'm sexually frustrated and frustrated with Misty at the same time. That's not a good combination for me.

Instead of getting fired up at me and snapping back at me with a witty comment she simply looks away and bites her lip shyly. "Why did you tell Willamina to leave?"

"Because having sex with her isn't as important than finding out what the hell happened to you and why you came to find me." My frustration fades away and my voice softens. "Look, obviously something happened to you, why else would you have asked the front desk where I was and what room I was in…"

"Well, I didn't know you were up here with Willamina!" She snaps back at me and scowls in her usual way.

"Misty, stop changing the subject." I tell her, my face serious. "Did Tracy hurt you?"

Misty stares at me with those beautiful cerulean eyes that are flooding up with tears. "Brock, I'm sorry…" She says, her voice breaking out into sobs. I pull her into my arms and hug her tightly.

"Sorry for what?" I ask her, rubbing her back lovingly with my hand.

"For walking in on you and then being mean to you when your just trying to help." I feel her bury her face deeper into my chest. "Your always trying to help me and I should be more grateful for that."

I pull back from her to look into her eyes. "Hey, stop apologizing for walking in on Willamina and I, OK? It's not important."

She nods lightly and rests her cheek on my palm. I can't help but stare at her and I never really noticed just how gorgeous she was. The way she's looking at me could literally take my breath away.

"Tell me what happened, Misty." I tell her again and she nods to me before brushing past me and sitting on the bed.

"Tracy, he…he tried to rape me…" She says, the tears welling up in her eyes again. I can tell she's scared and anger builds inside me.

"I'm going to kick his fucking ass!" I head for the door, planning to rip Tracy Sketchit into shreds, but I feel her hand on mine and she pulls me backwards.

"Brock, no…just…just stay here with me." Misty looks up at me expectantly and resign to sitting beside her on the bed. She hesitates before putting her head on my shoulder and grabbing onto my hand. "I feel safe with you."

I don't know if I should read more into her gesture then just a friendly one. Of course she feels safe with me. For the least 5 years I have cooked, cleaned, and cared for her and Ash.

But I can't help but hope for something more. Something much more.

Misty lifts her head up to face me and look down into her eyes. Everything about her is just absolutely mesmerizing. I push a lock of red hair behind her ear and I realize just how beautiful she really is.

I lean in closer to her and she backs away from me a little, but I rub her cheek with my thumb and assure her that it's OK. It feels right. I brush my lips with hers and she slowly responds, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I push her back onto the bed and caress her mouth with my own. My heart is racing and my neck grows hot. I wasn't this excited even with Willamina and it's strange to me. I don't see her as my sister anymore, or someone that is younger than me. I see her as a woman. The woman I want to be with.

I tear away the torn dress and run my finger tips along her smooth, porcelain skin. She lets out a small moan against my lips. I move from her mouth to her neck and she utters softly, almost reluctantly. "Brock, stop…"

I pull away and look down at her, her lips are swollen from my own and her hair is splayed out behind her. Her eyes travel down between my legs and her face grows a deeper red. "Why?" I ask, I can't help but feel frustrated.

"This is…this is weird." She says, standing up. Her body is shaking and I wonder why she's trembling.

"Why is it weird?"

"I'm not supposed to enjoy you kissing me like that." The sultry passion in her eyes excites every nerve-ending in my body.

I pull her against me once again, enjoying the rush of her skin against mine. "But you did enjoy it, correct?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked up at him, my body pressed against his warm hard chest. My fingertips are exploring the bulge of his biceps, he's built so nicely and I hadn't really noticed before. His hands are planted firmly on my hips to keep me in place against him.

"Yes, I did." I tell him timidly and I look away. I suddenly feel shy in front of Brock. He's never seen me in anything less than a bathing suit and here I am pressed up against him in nothing but my bra and panties.

"Then why complain?" He asks me curiously. "Misty, I won't hurt you and I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

I have never felt this deep, primal extinct before. I've never experienced the feeling of wanting to make love to someone so badly before. Sure, I had a crush on Ash when I first met him, but I have never felt this before.

He lifts my chin up so that I'm looking at him, his lips slightly parted, his eyes black with passion. "Ever since I saw your hair fall down your back like a river of warm fire I've been wanting to see it against your bare skin."

The husky, bold confession makes something jump inside me. Before I can speak, his mouth is on mine again and I tumble backwards onto the bed. I welcome his rain of kisses, soft bites and intimate exploration of my body.

My hunger to touch him is just an uncontrolled. His skin is like warm satin beneath my palms. His superior strength doesn't give rise to fears, but feeds the sensual maelstrom that has possessed me.

The savage exhilaration smoldering in his eyes is enough to drive me mad. He's so good to look at, even better to touch.

"Are you pleased to see how much I want you?" He growls, his mouth mere inches from my own. The sensually lazy smile slips as I pull him down to me and kiss his neck, unsure of what to do. I don't know what's come over me, but I find myself wanting to please him in any way possible.

He gives out a strangled moan and his fingers sink deeper in the luxuriant thickness of my hair, cradling my head with his palm.

I pull away from him and stare back at him above me. "I enjoy looking at you." I confess, not feeling the slightest hint of consciousness.

"I enjoy looking at you, too." He repeats my own words as his eyes roam over my supine form.

He hovers above me, suspended by his elbows, close, but not nearly close enough. I've never wanted to be so close to Brock, or anyone for that matter so bad before in my life.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks, the impatience in his eyes is apparent but he stills asks me if this is what I want to do. Is it? Or am I just caught up in the heat of passion?

There is no question about it.

There is no words to express how badly I want this. I pull him down to me, giving him my answer with a sensual kiss to his lips. I feel as if I'm in a dream as we make love. His skin against mine, his deep, sensual voice thick with passion in my ear. The touch of his hands on my skin. I've waited for this for so long, but this is better than I could have ever imagined.

It's a little painful at first, but it's so welcome.

Feeling him deep inside me, we're as close as two people can possibly get. His moans and grunts of pleasure only excite me more as I feel him thrust deep inside me, causing little squeals of pleasure to escape the confines of my throat.

I don't know how long we were like that, tangled up in each other's arms, but I'm laying inside his arms and he's holding me in a way I never thought he would. I thought afterwards I would feel embarrassed and awkward but I don't.

I feel content and sleepy. I fall asleep in his arms and I assume he does the same, and when I awoke next the room was dim with early morning sunlight peeking it's way through the curtains in the hotel room.

The bed next to me is empty and I sit up, realizing that I need to cover myself up with the quilt. Last night came flooding back to me and an excitement jumps inside my stomach. Brock Harrison made love to me.

I sink back down into the sheets that smell deliciously like him. The thought makes me feel giddy, but how is this going to change our journey in the Hoenn region. I hear the pitter-patter of the shower just behind the wall and I figure Brock was taking a shower.

He always was an early bird.

I hear the door open and my heart starts to race. I wonder what he'd have to say to me this morning. I see him appear around the corner, a towel around his neck and his dark, tanned skin is glistening with water.

I can't help but stare in awe through my sleepy half-lidded eyes. Am I still dreaming?

"Mornin' sleepy-head." He says with a smile.

"Goodmorning, Brock." I tell him awkwardly, sinking cowardly back into the sheets.

He gives me a lazy grin before settling down on the bed beside me. "Sleep well?"

I smile back and shake my head as he leans down to give me another kiss. I can tell something it weighing on his mind as he looks back down into my eyes. "Are you hungry?"

That wasn't the question he was wanting to ask.

"A little. Isn't their free breakfast downstairs?" I ask, searching the room for my clothes. I remember I left my luggage in the car and the only item of clothing I have is my beat-up tattered dress.

"I can order room service." He says, making no move to get up from the bed. Brock never was one to be at a loss of words but I can tell right now he's formulating his words carefully. "Did you…enjoy last night?" He asks, playing with a strand of my red hair.

Is he kidding me? How could I _not_ have enjoyed that. I've never felt anything that amazing before in my life.

"Of course I did, Brock." I tell him and I'm relieved to see a grin on his face. My jaw feels tight as I return the question. "Did you?"

He leans in closer to me, the smell of his body wash is apparent. "I loved it." He kisses me again and I pull him on top of me. That's when I realize something. Last night was more than just lust and the heat of the moment. I'm in love. I'm really in love with Brock Harrison.

********************************************************************************

I hold her in my arms once again and I wish we could stay like this all day. There's a knock at the door and I glance over at the clock. It's 11 A.M., so that's probably the maid.

I groan, frustrated, never wanting this to end. "Get dressed." I tell her lazily as I grope around my shirt.

"I…I don't have any clothes." She tells me, looking a bit embarrassed but I reassure her.

"You can borrow one of my shirts and I'll go down to the car and get your bags." I tell her, rummaging through my suitcase for a T-shirt. I toss her once and she catches it, just as there is another knock at the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." I yell out, agitated at their persistence. I finally find my shirt and tug on my pants before I open the door to see, much to my horror, Ash standing at the doorway.

"Hey Brocko, sleep late?" He asks, that usual goofy grin on his face. He is ready to invite himself in but I block his way. I can hear Misty fumbling around behind me, she must have recognized Ash's voice.

"Uhm, yea I guess you could say that." I peek behind me, Misty's gotten dressed, but I still can't let Ash in.

"So, can I come in?" He asks and lucky for me he's clueless.

"Uh, well actually…"

"Oh, I get it!" Ash laughs and slaps me on the shoulder rather harshly. "You have a girl in there."

I give him a laugh back and shut the door behind me. "Yea. Hey, Ash don't you have to pack or something?"

"Pack?" He asks, his eyes grow wide and I can already tell he forgot to do it the night before. "Oh no! I totally forgot! Sorry, Brocko, got to go."

I simply wave before slipping back into the room. "I'm sorry." I tell her and she simply smiles back at me. Oh, what I'd give to wake up every morning like this.

"It's alright, Brock." She tells me before I take her into my arms and kiss her again. I could stay like this all day, but we are interrupted again, this time by the telephone ringing.

I pull her away from her and pick up the phone, giving the other person on the end a lazy 'hello'.

"Hey, Brock. It's me Violet." Misty's sister is on the other end of the line and look over at her questioningly.

"Oh, hey Violet. You want to talk to Misty?"

"Yes, please." She says and I hand the phone over to Misty and then set to work packing my clothes into my suitcase. It's getting late and I'm sure Ash is going to want to hit the road when he finishes packing.

"Hey, Violet, what's up?" I hear Misty ask, then a long pause. "What?" The surprise and urgency in her voice causes me to turn around.

"Are you kidding me?" She asks, her voice cracking as she starts to cry. "But…I…Alright…Bye." She hangs up the phone and turns around to face me. I zip up my bag and walk over to her.

"You alright?" I ask her. I see a tear spill down her cheek as she shakes her head no.

"Brock, they want me to come back home and run the Gym. Daisy won some stupid beauty contest and they are leaving on a trip around the world starting tomorrow."

I sit down on the edge of the bed and rub my eyes. "Well, you're not going are you? I mean…after last night I don't think I could be apart from you. Ever."

This causes her to cry more and I wonder if I said something wrong. "Brock, you don't understand. I have to go."

"Misty…"

"Please, Brock, don't make this any harder." She tells me before placing a light kiss on my lips. "Keep last night a secret. Don't tell anyone."

"Misty, you know I won't." I promise her and takes her hands into mine. "Can I come visit you in Cerulean?"

"Brock, you can't just come back to Kanto all the way from Hoenn. That would take you forever."

"Not by car…" I remind her, rubbing small circles with thumb in the palm of her hand. "So, what's last night, Misty? Nothing?" I can't help but feel a little angry. Not at her but the situation.

"No, Brock, it meant a lot. " She tells me, I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't want to go. "It really did. I'll never forget that. I wouldn't have given myself to you like that if you didn't mean anything."

Everything hits me all at once. I took her virginity. That means she's going to have this attachment to me for the rest of her life and I can't just leave her and travel around with Ash. I need to be with Misty.

"Fine, then I'll move to Cerulean City with you." I tell her. "We can run the gym together. I already have experience. My mother is a water Pokemon trainer just like you and--"

"Brock, no…" Misty interrupts me and looks into my eyes. "You can't stay with me. You'll never become the breeder you want to be if you stay in Cerulean with me."

She's right, but I don't care. I _need_ to be with her. "Misty…"

"Just…consider last night as goodbye…" She tells me a weak smile on her pretty mouth. She gives me one last kiss and I savor the taste of her once again. I stare at her as she makes her way towards the door.

"I have to get my stuff. I'm leaving at sundown."

********************************************************************************

"Well, Misty, I guess this is goodbye." Ash Ketchum holds out his hand to me and I place my hand in his, feeling the material of the green leather gloves. Brock's standing beside Ash, his arms crossed and the sunset casting shadows on his handsome face.

"Goodbye Ash." I tell him, trying to keep back the tears. It's hard to leave them after being with them for so long. Especially Brock. I was already separated from him once when he stayed back with Felina Ivy, but today, it's almost unbearable.

He tilts his head to the side and opens his arms up wide to me. I smile and almost throw myself into his arms, feeling the lump rise in my throat as I bury my head in his chest. "You be safe, alright?" He tells me, squeezing tighter around my waist.

The tears finally spill down my face and I hide my face from Ash. "You do the same…" I tell him, as I try to steady my voice. I look up at him through tear-filled eyes and he wipes a tear away with his thumb. God, he's so good to look at. I think I could probably stare at him all night long.

He finally lets go of me and I feel as if my heart is breaking. This is all too much. It's taking everything I have inside me not to ask him to come live with me at the gym back home. This all seems so unfair.

Maybe if my sister's knew of what I shared with Brock…maybe I wouldn't have to go back home.

He kisses the top of my head and rubs my back with his hand, an all-too-intimate move in front of Ash, but neither one of us care. I don't know when I'll see him again.

"Goodbye, Misty."

"Goodbye, Brock." I tell him before turning to leave.

Ash catches my eye again as he stands there, both his hands clasped behind his head. He's giving me a dumbfounded look and I'm almost afraid he's figured out something was going on between Brock and I.

He waves to me one more time as I start down the path. I keep telling myself I won't look back. I won't look back and see Brock, even his shadow, it would be too hard for me, but that promise only lasts a couple of feet and I look back to see him, still watching me leave.

I know he's looking back at me and in one futile attempt I wave back and I am surprised he returned it. I smile and I feel something inside my chest. Even if I never see Brock again, no one can take that special night away from us.

-Fin

A/N: So, what did you think? Anyway, I'm hoping to write a dramatic sequel to this. Maybe some drama with Tracy and some other surprises! Probably going to be told in third person since I'm not too pleased at how this turned out in first person and it was kind of difficult to write in first person. lol But nonetheless, I hope y'all enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
